monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mckrongs
Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * *Category:Help Pages * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Archives [[User talk:Mckrongs/Archive 1|'Archive 1']] *[[User talk:Mckrongs/Archive 2|'Archive 2']] *[[User talk:Mckrongs/Archive 3|'Archive 3']] Yes it is. I don't know what's wrong with you but it IS his fault, NOT everyone else's. He knew about it long ago and look at how he does. No Mckrongs, he's done. Artemis Paradox (talk) 08:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC)\ He simply asked for it. Period. He's lucky he isn't banned yet. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Son of a... I'd have loved that. TvT Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) what is ur name on monster hunter tri? if u play it. ur friend BLADE. Thanks for the saving ma stuff :) Finally a friendly admin, I know I may have Godmodded it (Accidently might add) but you gotta admit, Artemis doesnt really help the situation, hes just sort of..........unpleasent. Anyway thanks again, saved me alot of time. i wish to add u as a friend on monster hunter tri. please accept my friendship i'll be on this weekend. please mail back. Something in the HH template Sorry about the photo. I saved it to my computer as the first thing that came to my head, as I had no clue what it was even called. I couldn't change it when I uploaded it to the wiki. Sorry. Hey Mckrongs nice work on the MHFU Trenya Guide KillerK15 22:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC)KillerK15 apology and what i meant. again sorry for stepping on ground i shouldn't of, i took the time to read more on the conduct here while i still couldn't edit anything. also the link for the trenya page on the main wiki page listing all the games is the one thats broken it still links to the old one. Xil0scent Ceadeus attacks hello, this Page isn't working right. The letters aren't coming out red/white like I put them in on the editing mode. Could you tell me how to fix them? btw too lazy to use my talk template... Monster Attack page template Hi I'm having some trouble with the templates... Every time I edit one and put it in, when I'm done the words like rage turns black instead of red or white. Example: Here . Could you tell me how to make it the color it's supposed to be? btw the above was me sorry Abhi09 16:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion for monster page Hi, here is just a suggestion for monster pages (I hope this isn't the wrong place to post it). I think some of them are a bit heavy because they have huge descriptions as introduction then few notes (such as Barroth and Amatsumagatsuchi), or huge notes but a quite small description (see Alatreon). Wouldn't it be better if there was a new section called "Behavior in battle" to describe what the monster does, then leave a summary as a heading and details (such as odd/interesting facts like the colors of black Diablos in P3rd) in Notes/Trivia ? I guess you have other stuff to do but this is just an idea for later ... Virjule 17:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) i hope im not the first to notice... Lulz Problem with a user MHFO!!!! Monsters As discussed, here's a list of monsters (categorised for your convenience) that we/I'd like a proper, nice, rendered image for. Let me know what else I can do to help, and best of luck! Freedom Unite: *Queen Vespoid *Green Plesioth *Giadrome *Blue Yian-Kut Ku *Purple Gypceros *Red Khezu *Black Gravios *Black Diablos *Silver Rathalos *Gold Rathian *Monoblos (one transparent one, but a bit pixel-y) *White Monoblos *Chameleos *Ashen Lao-Shan Lung *Shen Gaoren Tri/Portable 3rd: *Agnaktor Subspecies *Barioth Subspecies (although there is a gif) *Nargacuga Subspecies (although there is a gif) *Uragaan Subspecies Frontier: *Azure Hypnocatrice *Kamu and Nono Orugaron I could have missed some, and I'm afraid I've not checked the minion pages. How worried are we about them? Lord Loss 21:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Akito is and HR/SR whore lol. He's hell bent on hitting 999 for some unknown reason, so all he's been doing is quest for HRP lol. Ive played with him a few times this week but im working on my HC upgrades and some other Gou weps. What happen to you? Why you stopped? Picante Jobs Delete a blog post Done and done. Tell me if you want more stuff to be deleted. Mckrongs 14:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) We've got a lawsuit to take care of. Exxagerated title, we've only got to take care of some copyright violation, no need for a lawsuit. lol http://tigrex00.deviantart.com/gallery/ Look closely at his most recently uploaded images. Do I need say more? http://about.deviantart.com/policy/copyright/ The copyright laws of DeviantART, we've got all the right reasons to report him. Lets take care of this tomorrow. It's past midnight for me now. Also, Sentoryu_Raven and I had already encountered that fool not too long ago where he being ignorant about Black Tigrex. Irrelevant but I'm including this merely to make it clear that we're already familiar with the guy. His english is terrible so I couldn't be arsed to warn him verbally, I rather get this done instantly from behind the scenes. You know what to do, I'll support you when I catch you tomorrow. Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Download quest page I don't know who to tell this so I decided to tell you. Someone needs to edit the Download quest page for MHP3rd every once in a while. I mean, its not even updated to the latest DLC, and there are a bunch more quests than the ones in the DLC page. I'm not asking YOU to do it, I'm just informing you of this matter. Sincerely-KaiserLos 00:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) yu yen yo Quick question OK let me set the scene for you: I have two small blog posts, I want to take the information from both blogs and put them into a new big blog post. Now I've done this but, both of the small blogs had peoples comments on them, is there any way of taking the comments from both small posts and putting them in the big post? (In the comments section obviously). I'm asking you cause generally the admins have the power to perform such ans act. A jeweling page for monter hunter tri 3 and wondering if i can help. Dahamster 00:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC)hi im kinda a noob at this but i think we should have a jeweling page on Monster hunter tri where it can show wat materials u need for the jewels.Im HR.142 and pretty much every jewel.So ive been wondering if i can jion your team Mckrongs(plz dont be offended if thats wat u dont go by)thou i dont no wat the meaning of a team is plz tell me. sincerly,Dahamster hc pink reia whats up bud? hc style pink reia came out today, check out my channel if you need to post it here or something :D http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=sickbwoi Pariapuria armor http://members.mh-frontier.jp/contents/fashion_gallery/character/01monster/009/sw_f.html Picante White Espinas Some of the White Espinas equipment you posted is not really his stuff. Looks like it though, lol. Some of that stuff is only obtainable by buying the 2010 Annyversary box. http://members.mh-frontier.jp/topic/anniversary2010pkg/ Picante Yeh, the ones you showed me are white espi weapons. Green Epinas weapons branch off into orange and white. That link that i posted got all the stats and armor skills for those espinas annyversary sets. Picante Alright Project FANON Really? Damn that would be kool, but don't you have to have a certain knowledge of computer programming or something? Or is it all presented to you in a way that even an "idiot could understand"?, I mean I'm not saying I'm totally useless with computers and I would love to be an admin, if not to keep things in order, then for the POWA that comes with it. So yeah I'd love to be an admin, it would be an honour Countjoe1 19:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC)Countjoe1 Fanon Wiki I am very aware of the MHFanon Wiki. As a fellow Monster Hunter, MH Novelist and MH artist, I would like to lend my hand. The problem is, I do not know what to do. I'd like to something progressive there. So please tell me what I can do. Thanks. Sincerely- KaiserLos 09:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I dont know if you already found them, but if you havent, i would be happy to be one of the 5 admins on the fanon wiki (if you would let me). I can understand if you wouldnt. Just thought id send in my request :) - DA BEAST Aight, ill do that. I might also post my fanfic if that is all right with you. Ill just start though with checkin it out though. I may need to wait until later in the day though cuz of work. The only problem about being a major part of that community (not that i will be, just sayin) is that id be busy almost the entire summer, but rlly active when i got back in the fall. just thought id say that now. have a good day :) -DA BEAST Fanon About the video contest. Or however it is called. I have watched the video with the rules on the tube channel (the channel looks cool:), but I still have some questions. I decided to ask you, because you're an admin and that's why I hope you can answer my questions. Because I hope, that you know at least something about the event. And please, reply, because I already asked several people, but there's no answer from them... 1. How long can the video be? I mean max length possible. 2. How ong will the event last? (I bet it will last 'till the end of the Wikia, but still...) 3. Can I put non-hunting videos on the list? Not even a glitch video, or some random funny stuff about monsters in the game. I'd like to make an ecology research, but I don't know, if it fits in the category. Thanks in advance. Sincerely, Boris Kazakov 13:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) beru blademaster this is are the skills for the beru blademaster set. Beru, BeruF, and BeruFX series. Pretty much a lot of high end players set revolves around the boots and thats pretty much the only thing they make out of beru. They give: 180 Defense, 2-slots, Thunder Att+5, Wind Res+3, Starving Wolf+4, Stamina+5 and Artisan+5, making it really easy to fit in Sharpness+1 since it's only a 10 point skill. ベル Thunder Attack Up Large Wind Barrier Large Poison Durationx2 ベルF Thunder Attack Up Large Starving Wolf+2 Wind Barrier Large Poison Durationx2 ベルFX Thunder Attack Up Large Starving Wolf+2 Wind Barrier Large Earplugs Runner Poison Durationx2 Picante Armors There's not really a difference between U, R, F versions of armors. I will classify them as the "high rank" armors, while the FX and Gou sets being the "G rank" sets. As far as I know the only monsters that their sets upgrade to FX is the frontier exclusive monsters. Kirin is the only one with Gou armor at the moment and it has to be made from scratch. Kirin's other sets can't be upgraded into Gou. SP armors are not tied to any specific monsters and they're made from HR100 mats. HR100 monsters drop species mats instead of their regular ones. For example an HR100 rathian will drop wyvern mats, Teostra drops elder mats, bulldrome drops pelagus mats, etc. SP armors don't come with any skills but you can gem in SP gems on them. Some SP gems have 2-3 skills on their own. The video contest again. Thanks for your answers, they helped. But I still think you didn't get what I mean about the ecology research. Ofcourse, your idea of buying the cable is cool and that should help the Wikia video storage. But my ecology research is about comparing 2 nearly the same monsters. I probably have just nothing to do, but I'd like to show, why these guys aren't the same creatures. That would be a real research, but since I am a Slowpoke and very lazy, I bet I won't finish the video till autumn. Ofcourse, I'll put the video on my blog, on the monsters' pages, but hey, I also want to have the big prize :) Thanks, Boris Kazakov 10:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC)